The Journal of Tancred Torrson
by Jenni N
Summary: Ever wondered what's on Tancred's mind? You can find out right here, just click it, you know you wanna. Right now I'm in the middle of hunting down those pages, so if you'll be patient, I would certainly appreciate it!
1. June 24 2009

June 24

I don't even KNOW why I'm doing this! Mom told me it would help me relax, right now; I'm not relaxed at all! Okay, okay, I'm pretty excited about Billy's party, but I have a rain cloud over my head so it might be hard for me to read this later…unless if a certain someone ** decoded this and posted it on a website, then it wouldn't be so hard so I'm not going to write personal stuff in here…

Drat! Mom's making me and she won't leave me alone until I write a secret down! Man, does she really expect me, Tancred Torrson, 13 year old boy, to write down about feelings in this journal???

Gah! Man…that is one strong mom…she just…you know…kind of…you know…yeah? She gave me a whooping and…HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE'S SENSITIVE? But then again, this is my own mother, right? Fine, I'll cooperate…somehow…against my will…in a way…

I like papayas? Er…I really don't like spiders? I'm…tall? Er…I'm afraid of tarantulas?

Okay, I'm fond of birds, If you know what I mean *winkwink* and I am friends with the spirit master, *winkwink* and are friends with a photo journeyman, animal spokesman, clothing physic, loud sound guy, illusion person, and an invisible dude. *super winkwink*

Okay, that should be enough, right? Am I right? Eh, close enough!

Darn, mom won't let me off unless I come up with a "neat" sign off signature or whatever… I'm not really in the mood right now, dad accidentally broke my sculpture of a thunderbolt and I'm not in a good mood…

Er…See ya next time? Tancred

Not good enough, mom read what I wrote so I have to keep it down…whoops, I'm not supposed to write THAT down, she'll be on to me! I'm not supposed to write that down either, am I? Let me think…a sign off…oh! I got one!

Storm out, Tancred

p.s. not really my best work but as long as mom's off my back! I wrote this p.s AFTER she read my journal entry! I am sooooo smart! hehehe!


	2. November 13 2009

November 13 (Friday)

I am in SO much trouble! See, the reason why I haven't written in a while is because I hid it somewhere and mom found it when she was cleaning up. On the bright side, she said that she won't read it anymore! That's a good thing; the bad thing is that I broke my arm.

How you ask? Let's just say I was just ice skating and then some guy accidentally fell and bumped me into the wall, and the guy was rather portly and piggish. I have a cast and everything, people signed it and I'm the center of attention. Livvy's kind of jealous I get more attention than she does. I even caught her scowling twice! And it's only been a month! I'm about to get my cast off in a few more days.

Anyway, it's Friday the 13th. A day when bad luck happens and they were right.

Earlier today, I woke up late and Lysander didn't wake me up because he had an important phone call and I woke up two hours late! I forgot my English essay that was due today, I got a tennis ball whacked at my groin (playing tennis with Charlie, he has bad aim), I spilled my lunch on Emma (yikes), I fell asleep during a movie I wanted to watch so badly (I don't know why I fell asleep), I made it rain in the library and have to dry off all the books, and I got burned by Manfred for speaking up during his speech at the assembly about his cousin's birthday. I'm just glad I got home before something else bad happens.

Oh, crap, I just stubbed my toe and cut my finger! Ahh, stupid Friday the 13th, this is horrible! Pardon the blood on the page that if it was a virtual page there would be no blood stains but this isn't going on the internet so you can't really see it…right?

Yes, I make no sense.

Gotta go, dinner…ugh…

T.T


	3. November 27 2009

November 27

Wow...just wow...I was so angry today, mom just caught me 'fighting' with another boy. I rather use the term, 'playing around'. But here's what happened, this one boy, he was making fun of me and my family for having a weird and strange power, he didn't come to our school so yeah...

Anyway, I said, "Shut up," and he got really upset, what a wimp... So then he threw a punch in the stomach, which hurts a bit, and then Sander, he tried to pull us apart but the guy's friend thought he was helping me so then that guy jumped onto Sander and then I kinda blew it, you know? Rained on them and maybe a bit of lightning, but there was wind and thunder, I know that. I would've sworn they were scared...

But then mom came by and she put an end to it and behind mom's back, he called me a 'momma's boy'. Yeah...then I said something to him that got me grounded for a few weeks, maybe a month...

Right now, mom's not talking to me, the only thing she said since then was, 'You're grounded, supper's at six, then I want you to march up to your room and stay there for the rest of the weekend, you hear me?' and then I was so shocked, because she was mainly so nice, but then again all parents don't trust their kids at SOME point, right?

Enough about that, before that happened, Sander told me that for his birthday next week, his parents are going to hire a flame-blower guy...person...anyway, it's gonna be awesome!

Hopefully, Sander isn't grounded because of me, and I hope I can still go, if I ask nicely...

You know what, I like the T.T signature I did last entry, and this is my third! Mom loosened up on this but I still have to write this once in a while, maybe once every two or three weeks ought to do?

Anyway, I'm cut and bruised all over but that isn't the worst, I have a black eye and Emma fussed all over me, which I find kind of embarrassing. At least it's Friday, aw, but what am I going to tell mom? Oh crap...

Oh well, I'll tell her that I fell and hit my eye against something...like a wrench, or maybe someone's foot. Ugh, that's gross!

Well, I'm off to French class, I'm supposed to write an essay about the French and Indian War, but I find that stupid. It wasn't even taking place in France! I mean really! Or was it a different war...I forgot but that's okay, I always forget.

T.T


	4. December 5 2009

December 5

Today was Sander's birthday and Mom said I could go, just this once. I was really happy and the flame blower guy was amazing!

He had this stick like torch and he just blew and there was a whole bunch of fire spitting out! I think he had something in his mouth or something down to the fire to make it flare like that but I didn't ask.

Emma was there too. She was sitting next to Livvy but I sat right behind her. I think she smiled at me too! Yes!

I couldn't tell if she was blushing or not because of the redness of the fire and it was dark out. I still can't believe that we had to sit outside, don't you know how cold that is? Oh well, never mind...

Anyway, the fire went all over the place but it was still in control! It was awesome!

I wish I can replay that moment again and again, but what I would replay even more is that one time, around the end of the party, Emma was sitting by herself on the bench, watching the others search for Livvy's lost headband. (How could girls lose something that's supposed to be sitting on top of their heads, I mean seriously?) So anyway, I sat down next to her and all she was cold, all she had on was some jeans, a sweater, a light jacket and some boots. So I sat next to her and she smiled again, at me!

So she said, "Chilly, isn't it?"

And I said, "Yeah, it is. Aren't you cold?"

And she said, "A bit...you?"

"No, not really." And then the most unbelievable thing happened!

Okay, so it was like this...

Emma said, "Tancred, will you be my boyfriend?"

I said, "Yes!"

Then she said, "Tancred, will you love me forever and ever?"

"Yes, yes!" I said.

Then she said, "Tancred, will you marry me?"

I said, "Of course, of course, yes, I accept!"

Then she said, "Tancred,"

"Yes?" I said.

And then we made out!

Okaaay... so it didn't happen like that exactly... it was more like this...

"Tancred, do you have a feeling that's...unexplainable?" said Emma.

I said, "Well yeah, and it's going to be worse if it's going to get colder!" See, I knew what she meant but I was just joking about the coldness and she knew that. So she laughed. Her laugh is like a thousand stars twinkling with glee! (Whoa, Sander was right, my vocabulary IS getting stronger...I'm becoming a nerd! Gah!)

Ok, sorry about that!

Anyway, then she said, " Well, yes, I'm getting really cold too..."

So I said, "You want to find the quickest way to be warm?"

She said, "Yes, sure."

So then I took off may jacket and wrapped it around her. So technically (ahhh, word attack!) all I had was a scarf to keep me warm.

Emma said, "But Tanc, you'll get cold!" So she unwrapped the jacket and handed it back.

So I took it and wrapped it around the two of us! I know, I know, it was daring and bold but I think she was happy! I could see her blush that time! I know she did! Didn't she?

Uh oh, gotta get some homework done, it's Saturday you know!

T.T


	5. December 15 2009

December 15

It is completely freezing outside! That's just it, snow had fallen weeks ago, the sky is a light blue, and I'm still getting cold! I'm trying to get the sun out and me and Dad are still trying to combine our power to get the sun out of the clouds and shine warmly at us!

And holy crap Sander is right, my vocabulary is expanding! I don't even know where I got that word, 'expanding'!

My life is ruined just because I have new knowledge of words and I haven't read a lexicon since last semester! Oh no...

And if you don't think that's worse enough, Emma was asked out by some guy named 'William Martin'. I don't even know this guy and I still have a bad feeling about him! Ugh...my adolescence is demolished...see, there I go again! Mom says it's a good thing but if I'm me, which I am, this would be downright embarrassing! I'm a nerd, a geek, a...a...a dweeb! And that means mega-nerd. See, there I go AGAIN!!!!!

Okay, okay, deep breath Tanc, deep breath...okay...I'm not a nerd, I'm no geek, I'm just...a genius with very high standard social stats. Ah no, I have GOT TO STOP DOING THAT!!!!

You know, I have to call Sander, he'll know what to do!

T.T


	6. December 20 2009

December 20

The last past weeks were awful, I'm expanding my vocabulary and I'm becoming a geek, a nerd, a freak!

Anyway, I called Lysander, like I said I would weeks ago, and he said try to think before I speak. So I tried that, and it only makes my brain hurt. One time, Emma asked if she could borrow my copy of '1001 Rules of the Roman Empire' and I thought hard. I think I thought too long because she looked at me like I was weird. Then I said the most stupidest thing ever!

I said, "I'm a freak."

Then she looked at me as if I were, why'd I say that? I'm glad I didn't say 'nerd' but come on! Then she said, "Okaaay..." and left. Ugh, I'm so stupid! I'm so ash- wait...deep breath...okay, I'm so...so...so...so...so...so...so...

I'm speaking gibberish, ugh...

Then Charlie just asked me if he could borrow a pen and I said, "Affirmitive." Then he looked at me strangely; I mean, where did THAT come from? I'm having word attacks all over! I hope this would just go away and everything!

Right now, I have wind and rain surrounding me right now! So I hope that I would be less nerdy and start being me, an awesome person with no word attacks, unless if I'm trying to impress Emma but that's didffernt.

Wait, was that a spelling error-I mean, mistake? Yes, I think I'm losing it! Nerds and geeks don't make any speeling er- I mean MISTAKES! YES! YES! YES! I'm losing it, I'm losing it! HA! Beat that karma! Wait, does that have anything to do with it? I don't know what it entirely means.

Wait, I don't know, I don't know! I DON'T KNOW! YEA! WOO! I'm getting there, and I'm getting there quick!

T.T (WOOOOO! I'M NO NERD! Or geek...whatever)


	7. December 27 2009

December 27

Well, I've just got back from Sander's and right now I'm bored.

Yep...still bored...

You know, I should tell you, well, I mean, myself, since this is just a stupid journal, about the holdidays. Gather 'round- wait, what am I talking about, this is just a stupid journal! Never mind, this is what happened...

I was walking the halls on Christmas. It was Friday so everyone was waiting really badly to go home (Yep, I lost my nerdiness, just like I said last time!) and the parents wanted to pick up their kids so badly that there was a line at the front gate.

So anyway, I bumped into Emma and we were alone in the halls, since everyoen was either in their dorms packing or at the lower halls where the big windows are and watched from their parents or whatever...

So yeah, Emma and I bumped into each other and I think she blushed, I couldn't tell. Man...I need glasses-wait, no! That would make me look nerdier, unless if they're designer glasses, THEN I would look cool. I think I WILL get some. Anyway, then I said, "Hey Em,"

And then Emma said, "Hi Tancred, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to go down and look for your parents?"

And then I said, "Later, what about you?"

She said, "I forgot my scarf."

Then I nodded. I wanted to go with her, you know, so I asked, "Want me to come with you?"

She said, "If you want..."

And then as we walked, she said, "So are you going to Livvy's party later today? I heard she's going to make hot cocoa for everyone, and she bought us all gifts."

I nodded, but in my head, I was going _GIFTS!_. Mainly because I forgot that I had Em's gift in my dorm and it was the other way! I don't want to leave her, I might lose her and she might be on her way home but then how would I- and then I thought _Ohhhhhh....duh...._ I changed my mind and I wanted to give it to her at the end of Livvy's party. It was going to be perfect.

So after that and I went home, got rady, snuck a few of Mom's cookies into my pocket and snuck a piece of the gingerbread house into my stomach, I left. Livvy's party was only two hours so we can spend more time with family.

So when I got there, Emma was already there, since they ARE best friends.

So anyway, she was at the punch bowl, getting punch, what else, and she looked up and smiled at me. I did the only thing I could. Run my hand through my hair. And breathe. And stand. And maybe stutter because then the next thing I knew she was giggling at me.

So then Lysander came up to me and asked me how I was going to get Emma and me alone so I could give her my gift to her so then I said, "Easy, ask her to come, duh."

Yeeah...that was hard.

Emma and Livvy were the ones 'passing' out the presents so I had to wait. Emma called my name so I can get my present. It was pretty big too. I think she heistated a little when she said my name. I hope she did!

I opened it and it was a thunderbolt! Okay, not a real one, but it was something bronze-ish goldenish color and it was about four feet and it was metal too. I had to congratulate Livvy on that, it was awesome!

I noticed that Emma's was like mine, only it was a tolroc instead of a thunderbolt. Everyone's was like that, so I realized that mine wasn't all that different from everyone else's. Charlie got a huge picture of himself, Fidelio got a music note, Ben got a dog (Runner I think), Sander got a huge drum (here I said to him he could use it as a seat and he grinned), Billy got one that was, pretty cool. It was a bunch of different animals at one palce or another. Gabriel's was a model of himself with a huge smile. He was wearing a lot of cool clothes and I think he liked it.

Anyway, Asa got one that looked like a wolf (he's on our side now), and that was it, although Livvy made one for herself and it was those two drama masks, the happy one and the mad one that looked a bit creepy. Pfft, drama...

But then outr families came by. It was all a surprise, Livvy invited them to join later and it was great!

So anyway, I finally got Emma alone in Livvy's kitchen and then I handed her a small box.

Her eyes widen and she opened it carefully. I gave her a glass tolroc and it was a bluish crystal glass color, you know...

Then she said she had something for me too! I didn't expect her to get me something.

She gave me a small box like mine and it was a glass thunderbolt, and it was yellow-ish clearish colr. She said that maybe we were both thinking about the same idea. I had two thunderbolts that day and I have to say, Em's was the best.

T.T (Happy holidays!)


	8. January 1 2010

January 1

Happy New Year 'ol stupid and retarded journal! Another year is here and 2009's gone... Yep...one year closer to doomsday, December something at 2012...not that I believe all of that...do I?

Okay, so anywaaayy...er...how can I put this?

Emma just phoned-called...excuse my nerdiness, and she asked me if I wanted to help her on her art project. I know, I know, I was...how can I put this in a non-nerdiness way...confused too. Em's always such a great artist and I have no idea why she needs help.

And now I know why...

When I went over to her place, she told me that her assignment is to do some photography of her friends and Livvy, Charlie, Billy, Gabriel, Fidelio, Sander, Ben, and everyone else was there, waiting for me.

So technica-I mean, I mean...REALLY, my job was to stand there and look handsome. I didn't realiz- I mean...ahem, KNOW that we had to make weird and funny faces. I was like, "What?"

Sander told me that it was going to be displayed at the carnival downtown too. And I was like, "WHAT?" And then Charlie said, "Yeah, and it's going to be on national t.v. too!"

And I was so stupid enought o believe him that time so I was like, "WHAAAT!?!??!?!" But then Emma told me that it's just going to be dis-wait a minute...

I just wrote displayed already, haven't I? Darn, I thought I got rid of the nerdiness!

Where was I? Oh yeah, she said it was going to be SHOWED at class.

That's the last time _I _believe her! It really WAS shown at the carnival downtown and it really WAS shown on t.v! I didn't know it was national, I didn't think so...

So I called her to show her a piece of my mind but I ended up saying, "Love you Em,"

CRAP, how was I supposed to know that I said that? When I was done, I hung up on her! ARGH!!!!!!!

You know what, maybe I can sneak down into the kitchen cabinet and get myself some aspirin, I don't feel good...

T.T


	9. January 10 2010

January 10

I don't really feel so good now, I think I might have a cold, or maybe a fever...what do sick kids do at school when they, you know, sick? If they're forced to stay in bed all day, not gonna happen, that's boring.

Even though it's still early, Valentine's Day is coming up in about a month and I have no idea what to give Emma. I'm planning to brainstorm for about two to four weeks before making it. Yeah, it's going to be handmade.

I can't do that now, I'm sick. My head's burning and my pencil keeps on flying away from my hand every time. Stupid wind...

Can't write, pencils are annoying when combined with wind. I'll end it now, I won't bother putting a signature.


	10. February 14 2010

February 14 (Valentine's Day)

I haven't written in a long time. I didn't feel like writing anyway. Mom found out as usual and wanted me to keep writing. Now she proofreading it. What ever happened to her promise?

Though I can't remember much of today, I remember most of it.

At first I was getting ready to send out valentines. Unfort-er, since today is Sunday, I have to walk around town and stick valentines into people's mailboxes instead of giving them around during breakfast or class. Believe me, I'm not too happy either.

First I went to Sander's and Gabriel's, since they live closer. And then I went down to Charlie's and Billy's, Ben's (he's a friend too so why not?), and Olivia's. I passed Emma's though. Wanted to give hers last.

Then I went up to Fidelio's and THEN I went to Emma's.

Instead of sticking it in a mailbox, I went inside to give it to her personally.

She looked up at me and gave her a smile. Gosh she's cute.

I had no idea what to say. I shoulda figured that out when I was out walking. So I just stuck out my hand and said, "This is for you."

She took it and opened the envelope. I might have went overboard with the glitter because tons of sparkly stuff poured out on to the counter. She giggled at that and I could feel myself go red.

"Happy Valentine's Day from a friend that will never forget you." she read as she opened the card.

That's when I felt like running away. Not a manly thing to do but I HAD to do something. So I said, "I gotta go Em, bye." and I ran the heck out of there.

I didn't stop until I reached the bottom of the hill. I mean, come on! Wouldn't you do that to? Wait...what am I talking about? You're my journal. You don't have a love interest- er, girl friend. What's up with that? And my nerdiness is getting to me. I thought that was gone! G. O. N. E. GONE!

Eh, it's getting there.

After that, mom and dad threw a party and invited everyone. Right now writing in my journal is just an excuse to get away from getting my feet stepped on. Some ladies out there have sharp heels. I don't want to become a victim.

I don't know if this is good or bad but Emma's here too. My folks invited all of my friends and their parents and other people. I bet everyone's tracking me down. I haven't seen Em yet but Lysander said he just saw her at the kitchen talking to Olivia.

Hopefully, no one will come into my roo-


	11. February 15 2010

February 15

I don't think I can show my face ever again, not with them knowing that I have a journal. Why did I agree to write in this again? It's tiring my hand anyway, especially when hiding in a closet.

I don't know why I wrote that in. What if they got it? If they ever read this they'd never let me hear the end of it.

Why did mom let them in here anyway? I mean a room is meant for privacy, am I right?

And now I'm talking to myself, or you. What am I suppose to call you, journal? I can't just say, 'Journal, I have a problem here.' or 'Guess what happened today Journal? You'd never be-

Crap, it's happening again.

Forget it, I'll just tell you-myself what's going on, even though I'm never gonna forget this. Mom let in Lysander, Emma, Charlie, and the gang up and they saw me writing in my journal.

Now Charlie says I have a 'diary'. See? Even Lysander was laughing and he knew me like forever.

The snitches.

Th worst part was about Emma. She was smiling, looking like she was going to laugh too. That's when the wind blew them away and slammed the door. Next time I write in here, I'll lock the door.

And steal mom's key too.

And dad's, just to play it safe.

And to make sure they don't read this or get their hands on this, I'll hide this in my underwear drawer and lock it somehow. Don't ask how. Mainly because you really can't ask.

Alright, that's enough. I'm letting you loose Journal. I had enough of it. I'm late for water ballooning Lysander today. It's about noon and I scheduled the water ballooning at 12:15. I still gotta go fill them up. Then I'm headed to Charlie's, then Olivia's. I won't do Em though. She's too nice.

(The T.T thing is long gone Journal)

Tancred


	12. March 4 2010

March 4

It's been like a few weeks so I'll bring you up to date.

Last time I wrote, I was gonna water balloon my friends for laughing at my journal. If you're asking my I didn't rain over them, it's because I'm too dumb to realize that.

But this is way more fun.

I soaked Sander when he was taking out the trash. You know what's the best part? He didn't even know I did it! I did it secretly. I used the 'hit and run' strategy. I mean, plan.

Gabriel wasn't home so I had to skip him but mark your words, or page, whatever, I WILL get him one day.

I almost missed Olivia but I got her on the head. I didn't stick around long enough to find out what was going to happen because you know how drama students are. Well actually, seeing that you're a journal, no you can't.

I spared Billy but I went almost killer on Charlie! When I mean 'killer' I meant I got him in the face! I had to run really quick- fast- so he doesn't hear me laugh. His face was all scrunched (yeah, I can't find another word that means that. And I don't have a thesaurus. Why do they call it a thesaurus if it's not a dinosaur? Crazy.) and wet but Billy was laughing.

At least someone could laugh freely.

And again, I spared Em, just couldn't do it, you know?

Okay, back to the present.

Sander got back at me, I still haven't gotten revenge on Gabe, and Charlie still doesn't know what hit him. Well, who, that is.

Emma heard what had happened to everyone else and she asked me why I haven't pwned her.

I said, "Because you're too sweet." Okay, so I kinda let it out without meaning to.

That's when I just realized what I said and then I made an excuse to get out of there.

That's also when I decided that I won't show my face around her ever again. I don't even know what she thought of me after that.

I need advice, but why am I asking that to you? No idea but I heard that if you write it down, it makes you feel better.

Here goes nothing.

Should I talk to Em or should I lock myself in my room, only going out to go to the bathroom and to eat. I won't even go to Bloor's, so that's a plus.

I have a feeling that I'm not gonna get an answer, huh?

Well, that's pretty much it.

Tancred


	13. March 19 2010

March 19

I talked to Emma.

I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. She said that it was no problem and that we're friends, we understand each other, and I don't have a reason to be embarrassed.

Good thing: She doesn't think I'm a goof. Bad thing: She doesn't think of me the way I do her.

I don't know which is worse.

Besides that, Gabriel figured what was going on and before I could finish my revenge, he went ahead and double pwned me.

I don't want to talk about it but I can say that I won't be liking gerbils from now on.

Now, about school. The others haven't told, from what I know. I have to help a few classmates paint a couple of sets for the spring play in a couple of weeks, and right now, I can't feel my artistic aura at all.

Lysander said, "_What_ artistic aura?"

Stupid Lysander...

I almost got detention a few days ago, for running in the halls. Was it my fault that I was running from being pulverized? What ever happened to fairness? I mean that boy who I bumped into (in his words, pushed) was a giant. He stood three feet taller than me and I'm pretty tall. He didn't look too happy either and I'm glad he's in the drama department and not in mine.

That's about it, I guess. I think I'll rant about how unfair the Bloor's are later. Right now, I gotta go clean my room and don't get me wrong, my room isn't that messy. It's just, a little messy, I mean it's not like a tornado-

Oh yeah.

Tancred


	14. April 1 2010

April 1

Okay, okay, here's the layout of today's pranks.

At breakfast today seven different people let out a stink bomb and no one would go near it for hours. Then someone flooded the girl's bathroom (all eyes goes to Dagbert here if you will) and lit a few toilets on fire. Man did it make a sound, I jumped out my sleep during History class.

Then apparently someone organized a whole party of students and the majority of students just froze, as if someone zapped them with a time freezing ray. Olivia was in it of course and she was near the staircase, looking like she was going to step off the stairs. Charlie was in it too, and most of my friends were too.

Charlie was helping someone pick up papers (I'm pretty sure this was plotted) and the two of them froze, as if they were a picture. Lysander and Emma were in the art room, holding up a paint brush and just froze. Billy was about to open a book and where was I? I was unfortunately not involved in this, and a few hundred kids weren't either.

That was unfair! I wanted to stay still too. But then again I probably wouldn't last that long, just sitting still for ten minutes. I'm not very patient from what people tell me.

Okay, so then at lunch, after the stink bombs were all gone and stuff, someone chucked a bowl of mashed potatoes and we started a food fight. I got out of there when the teachers arrived so I got off clean. I went to my dorm and changed clothes. I had a mustard stain on my pants and I think someone dumped soup over my head, it was that or some kind of drink. Wasn't too sure about that.

Then at our last break, a bunch of dogs came in, yapping all over the school. It took Manfred a few hours to round them all up. I think I saw him running away from one of them, it was epic.

Then when I was in the King's Room, someone kept on ding dong ditching (but how could they do that if it doesn't have a doorbell?) and Manfred got all red and started yelling his head off.

It was okay but the funniest part about that was when he hit his head twice trying to find out who it was. He went to the infirmary after we were dismissed.

Then, just a few minutes ago before I hid under the covers to write in you(the others will never let me live this down), some boy sprayed shaving cream all over the place. And we didn't know. He sprayed it in our clothes, our pillows, underneath the covers, everywhere that we would touch or have something to do with it.

I can still smell it, even though it's not very strong any more.

Okay, that's it for today. My hand hurts and I don't want anyone to lean over and throw back the blankets and find me writing in a stupid journal.

So stay hidden and whatever you do (Oh jeez, I'm talking to a journal...).

Tancred


	15. April 26 2010

April 26

I hate Mondays. I'm pretty sure you know why; Monday morning you get ready to go to school and stay there for five long days and the teachers torture you with work and lectures.

When Sander and I got on the bus, Monday got back at me. That and karma; the two ganged up on me.

I saw Emma at the end of the bus, looking out the window and I wanted to go sit next to her. Lysander was behind me at the time. I was about to say 'hi' but then the bus moved and I fell forward and face-planted on the window. And I'm telling you that wasn't painless. My nose was bleeding and everything and I made a scene.

It wasn't the kind of scene I like to create.

So I stepped off the bus with my hand over my bloody nose (like, literally) guess what happens next? Charlie came over and asked me if I was writing this in my journal (hey look, here I am) and people started turning around and asking me that I had a 'diary'. They must be deaf because Charlie said 'journal'.

So I wanted to punch everyone who laughed at me but I knew I couldn't because of two reasons: One, I wasn't in the mood to and two, my hands were full. Books in my left and my right holding my nose. Of course I could have kicked them but you see, kicking my foot up to their faces, what am I a cheerleader? Unless if I wanna split my pants, there's no way I'll kick that high.

Stupid Charlie...

The halls were better; no laughing. It's against the rules and for the very first time I was glad that Manfred was in the halls at the time. I don't think I've ever felt that grateful. But people were still giving me a look that read 'Hey look! It's the boy who carries a diary!'

I hate them.

Made my way to the coatroom, hang up my stuff, and instead of heading to class, I went to the infirmary. I could get a pass from the nurse so I'm good.

Except I forgot she was off duty until nine.

I looked at my watch. 7:30 a.m. The horn...well, I'm not saying 'honked' because the sound was no where near honk. So I 'll say that class began and I'm ten minutes late.

Why can I be born with the power of teleportation? I could go on vacation to other countries in a snap. But wouldn't I be illegal? Never mind, scratch that out.

You now what journal? My hand hurts and I don't feel like writing anymore. I'm sleepy and it's like midnight and I still have to recover from today's...stuff.

Tancred


	16. May 12 2010

May 12

Summer is coming and there are a bunch of summer sales. So Sander and I went to go check out the sales, you know. Not because we like to shop, pft, no. We just want to go see what things were like...

I'm glad we went actually, and that's probably an un-Tancred-y thing to do but I enjoyed it. Mainly because we went to get some smoothies and some candy first and ate them all in ten minutes. We were going to go look at the clothes but then I saw the electronics store.

So we went in there and ended up playing some demo video games for three hours and when we decided to have enough of it and go see the clothes, we crashed. So we went home instead.

See? Fun.

Except crashing. That wasn't fun.

Now I have a stomach ache and mom's telling me off. I rather have mom yelling at me for hours on than having a stomach ache. Do you know how many trips I had to make to the bathroom? I think I'd just camp out there with a cell phone, a radio, and a few snacks for the rest of the night.

And a few pillows, blankets, and a flashlight. Sleeping on the toilet seat is very uncomfortable. But then again I can just lie down in the tub.

But then there's that leak so unless if I want water dripping on me all night, I'd sleep on the toilet.

On second thought, never mind. I can survive.

Tancred


	17. May 13 2010

May 13

Did I say I 'd survive? I was right, but barely.

When I woke up a few hours ago I threw up. Luckily it was in my trash can next to my bed. Unluckily, I wasted most of my money on candy that left my body.

Of course it was going to leave one way or another but I was hoping it'd take a left and go south, not backtrack and head north. Now that it's near summer, birds should already be heading back from their...what was the word? 'Migration' I think. Birds go south in the winter. Unlike birds, my candy went north.

After I changed the bags and washed up for the day, I went to go eat. Weird, huh? I just threw up candy that made my stomach upset and after that, I wanted to eat.

But it was time for breakfast so what the heck?

Mom looked up from the fridge and said, "You don't look so good Tancred."

I didn't want to tell her that candy made me sick (which I find bad) so I said, "Didn't sleep too well."

"Because of that candy I reckon," she said. "Sleeping with a stomachache isn't a good thing honey."

Gee, nice timing mom. You could have mentioned that earlier, like, before I went to sleep.

"Nah, don't think so." I said. But I don't know, my stomach felt a little weird. So I sat down. Maybe it'll, like, help a little.

It worked.

Well, just a bit.

"Waffles? Pancakes?" mom said, grabbing her frying pan.

See, the good thing about being on break is that you don't have to put up with Mrs. Weedon's cooking. Mom's cooking is awesome, but I still think Em's aunt cooks a little better.

She better not read that. She shouldn't be reading this anyway.

Well I said I wanted pancakes. (Seriously, what's the big difference? Pancakes and waffles are both eaten with syrup and butter. The only thing different about it is that they're shaped different. They taste the same to me, so what's with that?)

She gave pancakes to me. They looked good.

Then the next thing I knew, they didn't look very...edible.

Yeah, I threw up the rest of my candy (Right here I was thinking 'I had _more_ candy?') onto my breakfast. Man you would not believe how funny my mom's face was. It was like she smelled a bunch of sweaty feet mixed with garbage.

In other words, it looked like she smelled my feet and my friends' feet being kicked out after a long game of football (or soccer, whatever).

I gotta go now. Dad just woke up and he's in the kitchen, looking at my puke while mom's in the closet, whimpering. (Don't ask. Please. Don't. Wait, you're just a journal...) Have to explain things to him before a thunderstorm rolls in. I think I felt a draft...

Tancred


	18. May 26 2010

May 26

Today I think is a good day. Emma and I have a project to do together in class (that's when I felt fully awake) and it's due in four weeks on June 23.

We were supposed to go paint a landscape together (that's why it's due in four weeks, a long time. We can't go out of the school grounds) and that's a perfect reason for a date. But she doesn't have to know it, because well, what if she doesn't like me?

I'll worry about that soon. So I asked her, "Why don't we go paint Orchid Hill?" and she said, "I love that place! It's so pretty."

I wanted to say, "Then it's a date." but then I remembered. It made me feel a little down.

Instead, I said, "Great, so what will we take with us?"

She said, "We can take a picnic basket, you know. For lunch. But on the second day maybe. First day we'll probably go and scout out the area and find a good place and then we'll decide on the paint colors and supplies."

She's so cute when she's smart, which is like all the time. And a picnic, just the two of us, on Orchid Hill? I'm thinking that's one of my favorite parts.

So I told Sander and he's telling me all of these advice. He said, "That's awesome! Okay, dude, you have to remember a few things. Dress nice but not too nice. A nice t shirt or a polo is good and decent jeans-"

"Decent?" I asked. Aren't all of my jeans decent?

Lysander didn't think so. "Sorta, but most of them are a little faded."

Gosh, he's so picky. Faded jeans are decent. What more do you want?

A lot.

"Spike your hair normally, wear a little cologne. Now don't go too fast, and don't act like you don't want her there. Small talking is good, but it's better to go into deep conversation. But what can you talk about?" That's where he finally shut up.

I'm glad dad called me in for tea so I said bye to Lysander and that's how I realized that I can always count on dad for bail.

Tancred


	19. May 29 2010

May 29

Today Emma and I went to go 'scout' (Emma's words. I'll add that word to some of my favorite words) out a good place to paint. It wasn't windy and it wasn't too hot so it was a beautiful day. Emma was wearing a red tee and some capris. You know how people say that red is a color that men find attractive?

They're right.

Emma looked amazing, and that was just casual wear. I can imagine her wearing a dress to a dance. I wish I was the one taking her, that is, if there's a dance. Sadly, there are no dances. Yet.

"This is an okay place right here," she said. We were standing on top of one of the slopes. We could see the trees and the red circles that were apples and it had a nice view of the city. Orchid Hill was actually a long three mile walk from my place to here. But it was worth it.

"Would a sunset or a sunrise be a good choice on how to paint it?" Emma asked.

I thought about it. "Sunset or sunrise. I'd like sunset, so I don't have to wake up early."

She laughed and said, "So you wouldn't bother to wake up early and work with me?" I think she was teasing but that teasing worked.

"On second thought, yeah, I can do sunrise."

Then we spent the next few hours on the colors and the angle and everything. We decided to start painting tomorrow morning at six so I really have to make an effort about that, waking up early. We stayed until five in the afternoon and that's when we had to go back home. It was a short six hours and I can't wait to come back. When we split ways, and call me lovesick but I missed her.

I didn't tell Lysander because he'd just bother me about "Did you wash up? Did you put on some cologne? What about the polo? You did wear a polo, right? Did you remember to wear clean underwear?'

Trust me, he'd do that after what he did yesterday. It's going to take a few weeks for me to look at him the way I did all of these years. Now I see him as a neat...neat...I'm not saying freak, because he's not. He's just organized. Yeah, that'll work.

Okay, I guess this is enough. I don't think I can sleep later tonight because I'll be thinking about that picnic. I'm sure I won't forget about that. 3

Tancred


	20. May 30 2010

May 30

Emma and I headed to the hills early in the morning, and it was still kinda dark. Mom told me to take a flashlight or two and a jacket. I didn't want to take a jacket, I mean, it's summer, but she wouldn't take no as an answer.

Emma and I met in Town Square. She had a jacket on too so I felt a little better. She had the picnic basket in her right hand, an easel in between her left arm, the paints, and a couple of tarps. I had the canvases, pencils, the palettes, the brushes, and the aprons. Mom told me to bring aprons so I wouldn't splatter paint over my nice clothes (I had to admit Sander was right here) so it's either wear some old shirts or wear an apron.

Moms are so hard to argue to.

She was wearing a light blue tee and some shorts. She said it was some plain clothes but, it looked nice.

So we walked all the way to the hills with the flashlights on. It was dark, like mom told me, and the flashlights helped a lot. When we got there, we set up and leaned against a huge tree and waited for the sun to rise. While we were waiting, we talked.

We talked about the weather...which was boring if you ask me, and school and stuff. The sun came up around seven thirty. It was actually very beautiful, or in Em's words, "Breathtaking..."

There was some light pink, gold, yellow, orange, and an orange tinged green color. What? I'm over my vocabulary now. I mean it's not a bad thing that your words are...er...big. It'll help with your job and school so I was like, what the heck.

Enough about that, so we started painting. Well, actually, drawing. That's step one. Emma started to work on the ground and stuff and explained that it would be best to draw out some kind of base line for the trees. After we drew a bunch of lines, we drew rectangles for the trunk. This was just the base.

Then circles on top of the rectangles. Emma went ahead and started to erase and start making the shapes more...er...tree-y. I worked on the leaves in the trees and she worked on the trunks.

Around eleven, where we were both very hungry, we took a break and had lunch. Miss Ingledew had made Emma and I some sandwiches (ham and cheese, my favorite actually), limeade, a few cookies and brownies, and gum. (Thank you Miss Ingledew) Really, everyone wants gum after they eat. I learned that from school, after lunch or breakfast people would start asking for gum.

To make a long six hours short, we got to the part where we add texture and stuff.

So then we packed up, went home, and I'm telling you, that was...a little disappointing, but it was still enough to make me happy. I was just expecting a little more happy. All of that time, all of those hours, they're not very wordy.

Lysander was right. I should have talked more. So I guess that's my fault. But I'll do better next time. I hope.

Well, that's not the only thing that happened today. Today my cousins came over to stay for a while from Sweden. I remember going to Uncle Joey and Aunt Wanda when I was small. Sweden is the only place I have traveled to, unless if you count flying over Belgium, France, Germany, and Denmark.

Well, let's just say my little cousins (fraternal twins: boy and girl) are annoying. Very annoying. When I got home I found them in my room, jumping on my bed and screaming.

Oh wait, that's not screaming. That's singing.

Dang, I thought it their singing was screaming. That's sad. I don't know what's sadder; my ears thinking that singing is screaming or them singing that sounds like screaming.

They're both kinda equal, huh?

Well, now I'm writing in the hallway outside the bathroom. Hannah is afraid of the 'potty monster' and she wants someone outside the bathroom at all times. And I got to go now. She's done with her business and needs some...assistance.

Why me?

Tancred


	21. June 03 2010

June 03

I've been reading through all of my pages. At first, I sound stupid. Made me wanna take them down.

But then I guess when I'm older like thirty and I reread this, I'll be laughing. So I'm keeping them. For now.

To me, I think I've grown more mature over the year. It's almost a whole year so that's cool. Another thing I found is that I'm writing in you-here-more often. Is that a good thing?

Today I had to babysit my cousins while my parents and my uncle and aunt go someplace. They were going to a restaurant to catch up, you know? Well, I was watching t.v when my cousin Lukas (Hannah's twin brother) jumped in front of me and said, "I wanna read a book."

I told him, "Then go read one."

But he said he didn't know how to and that I should teach him. I think they were four, so I guess I can't really blame them.

But I was watching t.v at the time and I didn't feel like it so I said, "Later,"

Stupidest thing I have ever done.

He started crying and screaming and I couldn't hear the t.v, so I had to read to him. But I couldn't get him to listen. So I called Lysander.

"What's that noise?" he asked when I called him.

"My cousin." I said.

"You have a cousin?"

"Apparently. I didn't really know either." Seriously, I didn't. I must have been nine when they were born but I didn't remember hearing anything about new cousins.

"Why is your cousin screaming?" Lysander asked.

"Because he wants to read."

"So...wait...what?"

"He wants to read, he doesn't know how, he says I should teach him, but I didn't feel like it, and he cried."

"Well, what do you want me to do? I'm no super nanny."

"You could give it a try."

"What? I'm not going to try to be a super nanny!"

It took me a while to get Sander to 'super nanny' my cousins but he came over around two. It was one when I called him. It was one fifteen when I hung up. It was TWO when he actually got here.

"What took you so long?" I asked him angrily. See, listening to a cry for a straight hour isn't fun.

"Sorry, I had to go run errands first." he said, picking up a bag.

So he went shopping first, big whoop. So how did a bag help?

Loads.

He had bought this huge pitcure book and gave it to Lukas and he stopped crying when he saw that "Aniwals!"

"'The Animal Book A-Z'..." I read. That's what's on the cover. Bravo Sander, I gotta give him points for that.

"You're a life saver."

Lysander nodded. "I know.

Right now, as I'm writing in my room (Lysander still won't let me hear the end of me having a journal. "A diary," he says.) I can hear him reading aloud to Lukas and Hannah. I'm glad to have a friend like him. Actually, I have to take care of a few businesses, like cleaning up the mess Lukas made in the spare bedroom when he was crying. So many clothes on the floor...so many...

I rather have Sander's job. He's sitting down reading while I'm picking things up and folding them. Karma...it's out to get me. I better do something good before it kills me.

And why am I giving it ideas?

Tancred


	22. June 05 2010

June 05

I have to come out clean. I don't like this day.

Emma and I were supposed to go and continue painting but my parents and my uncle and aunt had to go somewhere else again. Guess who's stuck with bringing them along?

Lukas and Hannah ran ahead of us and a few times I started to worry where they were. Emma thought it was funny when I was nervous but she said she'd help me take care of them.

When we got to Orchid Hill Lukas already found the pond that was at the bottom of the hill behind us. Luckily it wasn't deep enough for him to drown him. It went up to his waist so I thought it was okay.

What I didn't know was that he'd get soaked. Literally, soaked. He was dripping everywhere he went. And when we had lunch, he was still dripping. When we walked home later, he was still dripping, as if he just came out of the water.

How much water can the guy absorb?

And Hannah was a little easier to take care of. But she was climbing trees so we were worried that she'd fall. She didn't, but Emma and I did at the end of the day.

We didn't get much finished, just parts of the ground and starting to paint the trees. Not much finished...

But Emma said it was okay and it was kinda fun. Apparently she has to spend a whole week with them first before she can say, "That wasn't a good day, was it?"

She walked us home, mainly to help me with the little ones. She held onto Hannah ("She's a very bubbly one, isn't she?" Emma said) and I had to hold onto wet Lukas, who was whining about how wet he was.

Mom and dad weren't too happy about that. Uncle Joey and Aunt Wanda said, "Don't worry, they're always getting into trouble."

They couldn't have said it better than that.

Remember how I said that I can count on dad to bail me out? Let me rephrase this. I can count on dad for bail UNLESS if he's the one who punished me.

This time I counted on Uncle Joey for bail.

I'm off the hook.

Thank you Uncle Joey. You too Aunt Wanda.

At least that's ONE good thing today. Well, I got to see Em today so I guess that counts as another one.

You know, Lysander _should _be a super nanny. He'd make millions. And he can start at my place until they leave in three days.

Just three more days...

Do you think I can live that long? I've always wandered how long I'll live and seeing that there are three days left of this, I'm not sure if I can make it through.

Unless if I sleep over at Sander's...I'll go ask.

Mom said tomorrow, so I have a night here and then a night over at Sander's. I just hope they won't be messing with my stuff.

Now that my cousins are over, I have more duties. And I do it every single day so this is what my schedule looks like after I eat dinner:

6:30- finish dinner

6:45- dishes

7:00- shower

7:30- read 'Mr. Boogie Bear and the Missing Cake' to Lukas

7:40- read 'The Little Happy Elves' to Hannah

8:00- draw with Hannah

8:30- read 'Mr. Boogie Bear etc.' again to Lukas

8:50- homework

9:25- give Lukas a bath

9:40- give Hannah a bath

10:00- tuck the two in

10:10-catch Lukas so he can go to bed without letting him get to the fridge to eat my chocolate

10:25- catch Hannah before she sneaks off and drinks my soda

10:30- finish homework

10:45- Lukas is up again, the little...

11:00- NOW finish homework

11:45- Go to bed

11:50-5:45 p.m the next day- rinse and repeat.

And mom says that I never do things around the house.

She has so much to learn.

Tancred


	23. September 16 2010

September 16

You know why I haven't written in this for a long time?

Guess why. Lucas and Hannah 'accidentally' packed you into their trunks. Yeah, mom got mad at me for not writing in my journal for a while (how the heck would she know?) and I tried to find you but I couldn't. Then Aunt Wanda called months later and found this under Lucas' bed all the way back in Sweden.

Those evil little trolls stole my you. Geez, what would they do with you? They can barely read! I mean seriously, I spent hours worth of my time reading to the two of them every day and I'm sick of it and if they can read my journal then ******* (A/N Sorry guys, you know how Tanc is when he's angry. And if he finds out I've been collecting these pages he's gonna kill us all.)

What if Uncle Joey and Aunt Wanda read it? What if they told mom and dad?

That's not gonna be good. I better go find out.


	24. September 23 2010

September 23

I called Uncle Joey last night and he said he didn't read anything. Aunt Wanda didn't either and I'm relieved, but I'm still wondering if Lukas and Hannah did.

"Lukas and Hannah can't read very well Tancred. You don't have much to worry about." he said.

Well, it's been a long time since June or whatever. So I can' officially say I have been writing on you for a year and a few months. Yay...

Remember (why am I asking you to remember?) the first page? I said that mom wanted me to write to make me relax. And I'm actually surprised that I do feel kinda relaxed. I can rant all I want and you'll 'listen'. When I mean 'listen', I mean that you never interrupt me and you're always here (besides that time you were in Lukas' and Hannah's hands.)

And all this time I have been ashamed and I didn't like you and I wanted to burn you, shred you, rip you into a millions pieces. I even started writing to you as if you're a person. I actually like you.

Okay, ugh, I have gotta stop writing like that. It's starting to creep me out now that I'm actually thinking about it. Ugh.

Well, last time I forget to sign my name but who gives a lightning bolt. And I think I misspelled Lukas' name. Who cares, he won't know. Unless if he comes back and steals it. I actually think I like Hannah better, no matter how many times she played with my hair gel, punched me in the stomach, or threw up her breakfast on my cape this one time. Lukas is much, much worse.

Tancred


	25. October 4 2010

October 4th

***Sorry guys, I've been SO busy with other stuff that I completely forgotten to *ahem* track down Tancred's journal pages but I happened to stumble upon this entry and I hope you guys forgive me for being a very lazy journal hunter. Enjoy!***

It's cold. It's raining. I'm wet.

Today the bus was late today so guess who had to stand in the dark, cold, wet, raining, bitter (is my vocabulary coming back AGAIN?), and I was a frozen penguin who got stuck to a metal pole because it was stupid enough to stick out its tongue and...

I'm rambling. Wow, I have got to stop doing that or it'll become a habit.

Today was not a good monday, and I'll tell you why. Late bus, some kid puking over my cape (apparently he gets car sick very easily), I slipped and fell in front of Em, I was late to class, I was late to another class-you know what? I was late to ALL my classes. Why? I was very slippery today. And stairs are now my mortal enemies.

And also people who didn't help me get up too, they just stared at me and walked off. How rude of them, not helping a poor guy like me up. Someone needs to teach them how to be polite, like _me_.

Nah, just kidding. I'm not polite, not all the time. I have my days. Like today, oh how I hate today. Have I mentioned that?

Anyway, right now I'm close to having people discover that I'm writing in you. Do you know how much trouble you caused me? Not only does my hand hurt in class, but right now you're making my hand hurt when I'm supposed to go to sleep.

So why the heck am I writing in you again? Mom doesn't check you anymore, does she? I'm going to go back and look through the entries and see. I don't trust her.

Again, why am I writing all of that down? If I'm wrong and mom DOES check, she'd see all of this.

I need to stop rambling.

And I need to get a journal with a lock.

No, wait, scratch that out! That's called a diary! Journals I can sorta live with...maybe...well, not really...I still don't know how I'm still alive... But diaries, I would make an arrangement with Daggy and make him drown me again, even if he IS on our side now.

Hehe, I still have his sea urchin. I took it back from him and he can't find it. I know, I know, it's mean, I admit it, but just in case. I don't completely trust him, not yet. I mean, think about it-why am I telling a journal to think?-he drowned me. DROWNED ME. I was dead.

Actually, it wasn't that bad. I felt at peace. Did you know that death is just another world? Really! It's like a dream. In my dream, or death, I was dreaming (or deathing, I don't know) I was eating hot dogs. Then the Flames woke me up. Or revived me, and I was hungry.

Yeah, dream/death hot dogs don't really count towards your stomach. I find that disappointing.

Yeah, well, my hand is sore, I have an essay I have to write now (it's due tomorrow and I don't even have my name written on it) and it's ah, one in the morning. How sweet is that.

Note that I'm being sarcastic here.

Tancred


	26. October 20 2010

October 20th

Today I have a reason for why I wasn't writing in here much. First of all, DO YOU _KNOW_ HOW MUCH HOMEWORK I GET EVERY DAY?

I am really serious. I got a pile of homework the size of Mount Ever-something. I have a D in geography, don't blame me. I get straight D's in that class but who really needs it unless you want to be some kind of explorer?

Well actually, exploring wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I should pay more attention.

Nah.

Anyway, I just now finished my homework but it's late at night and I'm not quite ready to go to sleep yet. In fact, I got so bored trying not to go to sleep I actually pulled you out. That explains my boredom, am I right?

Today is a Wednesday, the middle of the week, and I want to go home, kick off my shoes, throw my green cape somewhere (possibly in the garbage), hide in my bed all weekend and just stay there.

Unless if I have to go eat or go to the lavatory (not bathroom or restroom like the Americans call it, seriously, what's up with that? You don't really rest there unless it's really bad and well, the bath part I get but in public places, uh...yeah...no), then I have to get up sometime, right?

So, now what do I write?

Okay, so I juest spent like a million minutes thinking aboutt his, and it made my brain hurt a little because I didn't think that I could think that long.

Well, there was this one thing that I though was pretty funny in English class. We were supposed to write haikus and I think mine was the best. I kinda saw it off the internet a few years back but the teacher won't notice.

It went like this: Haikus are easy, but sometimes they don't make sense, refridgerator.

See? Easy like I said.

Wanna hear another?

Aaannnndddd, I'm talking to my journal again. I've gotten lame.


	27. October 23 2010

October 23rd

You're not going to believe what happened. But then again, you can't believe. I still think I'm insane for talking to a journal.

Whatever, it's either write about my feelings (Oh God...I feel like a girl) or blow something up. If I blow something up, I'd be expelled. Normally, that's a good thing. But um, a special someone is here and I don't want to separate so I'm staying.

That means I'm stuck with you. I hope you're happy.

Today, I'm not happy.

Why?

Someone bumped into me in art class and guess what he was holding?

A can of paint.

Guess what it got on.

My cape.

Guess what color.

Pink.

Guess what color my cape is.

Pink.

Guess who isn't going to get a replacement until next week?

Me.

Guess who isn't happy.

How'd you know? Oh, yeah, I already told you.

So not only am I stuck with a hard, deformed cape, it's pink too. Hot pink. Why that guy had hot pink paint is a mystery (no, scratch that out. He was bringing it to the teacher because after he spilt it, the teacher was like, "Oh no, now what color can I use to paint the mural?" Hey teach, yeah, it's the student who got paint on himself. Aren't you worried about me and the toxic, if any, in my skin? Get your priorities straight, jeez.).

You know, there's another thing that's bothering me. I can't find my other journal entries from earlier. It's like someone ripped them out.

…

Oh crap, SOMEONE RIPPED THEM OUT!

That means someone knows I have a journal! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What can I do other than writing 'What do I do?'

Alright, I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go find this person who's been stealing my entries. Wish me lu-

Why am I asking my journal to wish me luck? Yup. I'm lame.


	28. November 1 2010

** November 1, 2010**

It's monday, and I hate mondays. You know why? Well, first, my alarm is screaming at me to wake up. I'm usually in the middle of a good dream, so when that stupid clock goes off, I get ticked off so lightning strikes it.

That's probably why I need a new alarm clock every other month, because all of my lightning short circuited the wires and stuff.

So that clock spit out sparks at me and got onto my awesome hair (even without the gel it's awesome, just not as awesome with the gel) and guess who is afraid of fire now.

Thus the reason why everyone pointed and laughed at my bald patch on my head. If only I was in drama until my hair grew back. Then I could wear a hat. Maybe I steal a purple cape I can fool people.

It was so bad that I didn't even see Emma today. I faked sick and went to bed early. And even though I'm not in drama (and I should be, because of my baldness on the top left side of my hair and how a hat could easily hide it) I did pretty awesome on 'throwing up'.

Well, it wasn't hard. I just imagined Manfred in a pink bikini.

That says everything, doesn't it?

The bad thing is, I can't get that gruesome image out of my mind.

Wait, I used the word gruesome.

And I thought all my nerdiness went away! Gah, are you kidding me? Journal, I'm blaming you for my horrible disease. AND my bald patch! Ever since I got you, my vocabulary, no, scratch that, words improved-no, scratch that out, are hard leveled and now-

Aw forget it. Maybe I'll just stay silent for the rest of my life. Maybe I shouldn't write anymore too. Which reminds me, I found a clue to where my missing journal entries could have gone. When I was walking by the bookstore the other day (for no reason, just because I like to walk by the bookstore) and I found a piece of paper on the ground.

Being the awesome citizen I am, I picked it up to throw it away, but I noticed it had a stain on it, like one of my journal entries. (Remember that one time I went to the mall with Sander and we got sugar rushes and crashed really badly? Yeah, well that stain was from the smeared chocolate candy bar I had. I still remember it: sticky, brown, and mistaken for something else by my mother, who yelled at me for my personal hygiene and how there was a difference between toilet paper and regular paper.)

Turns out it WAS that particu-um, entry I mentio-was talking-writing about up there. I was wondering how it got there and I found a stamp on the back. It said: Fanfiction material, used by Jenni N., journal huntress.

Who the heck is Jenni N.?

Whatever, I'm gonna hit the hay. There's a test tomorrow and I don't want to risk getting caught by the others if they wake up. I still lock you up somewhere safe.

***Author's note***

Guys? Yeah, Tanc's on to me! Proven by this page I just now stole! If he comes your way, don't-I repeat, DON'T tell him I'm around! Thanks! :D


	29. November 3 2010

November 3rd

Wednesday. Better than Monday, not as great as Friday, but oh well, as longs as it isn't Monday, I'm fine with it.

Today wasn't so bad, actually. So far I have no more big word attacks, and that is awesome. Maybe the inner nerd died. Inner doesn't count as a big word, in case if you're wondering. It only has _five_ letters for Thor's sake!

Now if only I could stop sounding like I'm talking to you as if you're alive.

I think I just failed.

Okay, okay, you know what? (There I go again. I don't know which is more annoying, talking to a stupid journal or having a bigger...huh...let's just say becoming wordy) Forget all of this, I'm just going to talk about my day and why Wednesday is better than Monday. I have very good reasons why Wednesday is better, and let me tell yo-wait...

Let me list them.

One: Your brain doesn't crash. Monday mornings is horrible because after two days of doing nothing, you go back to school and BAM your brain has forgotten everything the past week. On Wednesday, your brain has two days to get itself together and by then it should be okay.

Two: I have to catch a bus to get to school on Monday, and that means getting up to dress in a green cape and walking IN PUBLIC to the busstop. I didn't think twice about that until Bone said that someone was calling him 'Little Boy Blue'. Don't get me wrong, I _know_ there's no such person as 'Little Boy Green', but there may be if I am seen.

I figured that if I hide while I'm going to the bus stop, no one can have a chance to make fun of my cape. Sander and Gabe walk with me to the stop too, but they don't even care about what they look like! I called them crazy, they called me 'delusional'. Please note that it's _their_ word, not mine, so that doesn't count!

I hate hiding, really, I do. Every Monday, I jump from bush to bush, waiting for the street to be empty of normal kids walking to normal schools. I didn't think there's a bunch of them. Only one or two, but the kids in my neighborhood...can't their parents drive them to school? I mean I can wait five seconds for their car to turn a corner and then come out in the open but I have to be all 'ninja'.

I thought it was cool to be ninja. Until Manfred gave me double detention for looking like a hobo, so I stopped hiding in the bushes.

I now hide behind houses and jump the fences to get from one yard to the other. Sander said it would be easier for me if I take off my cape and put it on the bus instead, like Charlie does, but I told him that I don't mind jumping over fences. It's good exercise, and I can finally be ninja without worrying about bugs in my awesome hair.

Where was I? Oh, right.

Three: I leave my mom's cooking. Mom's cooking is one of the best, other than Em's aunt, and Cook. Wish Cook was the art cook. On Mondays, I eat Mrs. Weedon's cooking, and same on Wednesday. So why does this prove that Wednesday is better than Monday?

Well, Monday, I make a huge switch from mom's cooking to garbage. Wednesday, I'm used to it, so it isn't too bad. I know, not a big deal, but when it comes to arguing, please, I have a natural talent for it.

I can go on and on about this, but no. I'm stopping, because I'm 100% sure I have amazing reasons for this.

Although, there's one more thing that makes Wednesdays better than Mondays.

Four: Garfield hates Mondays, and so do I.

Now if you'll excuse me, I must eat lasagna and learn how not to refer to my journal as a living being.


	30. December 8 2010

December 8

Wednesdays are still better than Mondays. Just to let you know.

It's obvious I still didn't learn how to stop writing to my journal as if it's alive. Yes that right, I'm talking about 'you'. Thanks. A lot. I really appreciate it.

Please note my sarcasm that I had said aloud. Paper can't get my awesome voice so I'm just writing this to let 'you' know.

Okay, I seriously think I've gone mental now. Last time I wrote (which happened to be on a Wednesday too) someone nearly caught me! He heard me whispering the words I was writing in you and asked me if I had lost it.

I told him no and said I was only whispering lyrics to some song. Normally, most guys would just be happy with that answer and leave me alone. But not this guy. This guy's middle name is stubborn. Seriously. He's in my English class and I should know that he won't give up without a fight.

Sander told me to ignore the guy, but it's hard to ignore someone who asks you what song over and over...and over...and over...and over...and over...and over...and over...and banana...and over...and over...and over...and microwave...and over...and over...and over...and penguin.

Did you catch that? Yeah, just wrote down random things to keep my hand from getting tired of writing the same thing over...and over...and over...and-

No, I'm playing. There's no way I'll write that again. And again. And again...and again...and again...and again...and I'm kidding again.

Winter is here-ish. The sky is completely white, which feels empty. I'm used to seeing a blue sky in the morning, or at least some gray. But no, it's white. Em says it looks like a blank canvas. Sander said it looked like a layer of white feathers, because you can kinda see the texture of the clouds (that happen to be white too, go figure!).

What do I see?

Actually, I just see white. After that, Sander asked me how I was put into art again, and I told him I was awesome, duh. I mean, drama and music is cool too, but do they let you make a huge gigantic mess and get away with it after saying that you 'spilled a can or two or three or four or five of paint?'.

I didn't think so.

Although spilling a can or two or three or four or five is pretty fun. I've done it once (obviously or I wouldn't have brought it up) and it was all over the windows, the walls, the floor, and everybody in there. They didn't make me clean it up because I told them it was an accident and that I couldn't control the random wind spasms. They bought it (all because I was just new to the academy and they always bend the rules with the new ones) and Mr. Weedon had to clean it up.

He had to bring in Manfred too to help, ha! It was one of the best works I have ever done in school, which Sander says is kinda sad since me making a mess is better than any school work I have done, but hey, what can I say? I'm an 'accident prone'. Especially when my endowment comes in handy- I mean, goes out of my control completely.

Please note my sincere 'completely'.

Please note that I looked the word up in the dictionary, so that doesn't count towards my big word thing.

Please also note that my hand is tired and my flashlight is nearly dead. I have to remind myself to go out to buy new batteries on the weekends. Speaking of weekends...

I have no plans. Everyone is too busy, even Em and Sander.

I need new friends.


End file.
